


The Post-Plimpton Addendum (or What You Want Me To Do)

by Jenni_Snake



Series: What You Want [2]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenni_Snake/pseuds/Jenni_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEX! Now that I have your attention... No, kidding: it really IS just sex. Companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/321285">The Post-Plimpton Puzzle (or What You Want Me to Say)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Post-Plimpton Addendum (or What You Want Me To Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a standalone.

The stars are manifold pinpricks of light burning through the blanket of black sky. They strain against the haze and streetlights, but are only faintly visible in the backyard.

Howard presses Raj against the chain that holds up the porch swing. When Raj nudges him away, he flails in confusion.

"What is it?"

"We should go inside," Raj whispers.

"Why?" Howard whispers back, pressing against him, not wanting to stop.

"People might see us."

"So?"

"What if they tell your mother?"

"Saves me the trouble..."

Howard silences Raj for another moment before Raj can struggle free.

"Dude, you're so clueless."

"I'm not! Why?"

Raj runs a hand up Howard's back, under his shirt, then squeezes his waist.

"Because, silly, it'll be more... comfortable..."

Howard blushes visibly, even in the dimness and they fall off the swing. Pulling Raj behind him, Howard weaves through the dark kitchen and they collapse on the stairs.

"Better?" he whispers, hands under Raj's clothes, stroking his chest.

"Closer..." Raj replies before succumbing to another kiss.

Howard bears down on him, a deep kiss, a nip on the neck, hands groping, grasping, not enough - he’s panting wildly.

“Let’s do it right here.”

“What if your mom comes home?” Raj mutters, though his eyes are closed and he’s elsewhere, lost in a million touches.

“She’s at my Aunt’s place in Santa Barbara for the weekend,” Howard says, but it couldn’t have been a full sentence, just snippets strung together: Aunt, Santa Barbara, weekend.

“Then why are we whispering?”

Howard answers with just a giggle, then they tumble through their dash up the stairs.

Clothes are lost along the way, but not enough, and they’re on the bed, a belt gone, sock off, button undone, one popped off, doesn’t matter because they’re desperate for more skin to be touching more skin. Clothed finally in only the other’s nakedness, they draw out an endless moment chest to chest, hip to hip, hands spread over as much of each other as it's possible to grasp, the kiss more than a kiss because they're everywhere at once.

Joy swells into intoxication, and Raj reaches between them, pulling at Howard's cock gently, eliciting the first sound. Rubbing a thumb over the very end of him, Raj slips his own foreskin over the head with a shuddered sigh. Howard moans, mouth open, his exclamation one long note, an incoherent syllable. Raj answers with his own breath of elation, undone by such closeness so small but invading his entire body.

Howard writhes, every sensation straining against his skin, ready to burst from his body. Raj rolls his finger and thumb around the place where they glide against one another, hears his own moan mingled with Howard's, turned to an involuntary squeak, the most adorable sound, then he squeezes tight. There's not much more Howard can manage, so Raj lets go, nips his lip then engulfs him in a kiss instead, tongue pressing against tongue, wet on wet like they were just moments before. When they pull apart, they're both breathing like they'd just surfaced, gasping for air.

Raj slides down Howard's body, slowly, dragging his hands over every inch of skin, savoring the feel of him, rubbing and tweaking the small hairs that cover his chest and run in a line down his stomach. Finally, he is nestled between Howard's legs, and he pulls at his own erection, just coherent enough to run his tongue around Howard’s before devouring its glistening pink tip, silk tongue over slick skin. With each press of his tongue, the slight pressure of his teeth, Howard whines ecstatic tones, swelling, pleading without words, a crescendo that plateaus in quick, soundless breaths.

Raj all but stops as, elated from the merest sound Howard makes, one final squeeze lets him comes first, wetly and warmly on the covers. He collapses taking Howard deeply, who, with a high-pitched moan, spurts into Raj's mouth, jumping with small thrusts, barely moving, then collapses completely. Raj wipes his mouth on the already stained bedspread, slides up behind Howard, front to back. He embraces him, kissing the back of his neck before they both doze off without a word.


End file.
